Valde Suggero
Overview Valde Suggero is the first ever planet settled by humans outside of the Sol System, and as such is viewed as humanity's first great achievement into space. The planet was confirmed in 2034 in the binary star system Alpha Centauri orbiting the star Alpha Centauri B, and only one year after the UNC developed the I.T. Engine it was quickly ventured to after preparations were complete. The planet has become one of the central locations for the UNMC because of it's close proximity to Earth and also houses many political and economical locations for the UNC government. History One year after the I.T. Engine was finalized, a small but capable fleet was gathered from the Sol System to make the voyage to Alpha Centauri, as the UNC had confirmed the existence of 2 potentially habitable planets. When the ships arrived in the system, they first decided to investigate the planet around Alpha Centauri A, but the planet had no atmosphere to speak of and was inhospitable. The later investigation of the planet orbiting Alpha Centauri B was much more promising. Although the planet was a higher surface temperature than Earth or Mars, it was still possible to sustain life and required surprisingly little terraforming to make it complete. By 2121, the colony had been cleared for migration and named Valde Suggero, and excited new colonists quickly flocked to the new planet, the first outside of their home system. The planet at first became a large vacation and resort spot for civilians due to it's warm climate and impressive landscape, and it didn't take long for the UNC government to set up as well. In the years after, the planet became a central part of the UNC's political influence, and the colony's capital city of Grandiose became the home of the Everest Building, a beautifully constructed building that the UNC Council uses frequently for important meetings and gatherings. A lot of the most important companies also rushed to the colony including the mining tycoon Lyden Incorporated, which mines, refines, and sells a large volume of resources from the planet's depths. Over the course of the Rebel Insurrection, Valde Suggero was the site of many battles between the UNMC and the newly formed ARC, but finally saw relief from the fighting when the rebels spread out to further locations in UNC space. It was not targeted again over the course of the Insurrection, but came under attack by EMPIRE in 2327 and was the group's first military action against the UNC. A number of EMPIRE leadership cells were formed and hidden on the planet over the course of the EMPIRE Campaign, but was left alone by 2335. During the Factions War, Valde Suggero was suggested to be a high value target by the ARC, however they never took the opportunity to attack it due to it's close proximity to Earth, knowing it would be likely well guarded and too far into UNC territory for timely backup. By 2345, the colony was thriving from the large inflow from the UNC colonies and was one of the richest colonies in the UN (although Olympia remained in a higher place). When the Exohumans attacked in that same year, reinforcements to Earth were immediately in preparations on Valde Suggero and would arrive the day after Ragnarok. From then on the colony became crucial in the UNMC's war effort against the Exohumans. Environment Valde Suggero was a warmer planet than Earth, by about 6 celcius total, although this wasn't viewed as a major difference to colonists. However, terraforming efforts still went underway to make the planet more comfortable to Earth species, including the lowering of the planet's average temperature to a more Earth-like state. Although today the planet still is warmer than Earth, it is viewed as a comfortable tropical planet, nicknamed "The Summer planet" by many in the UNC. The landmass on Valde Suggero is one single continent totaling almost 75% of Earth's total landmass combined, surrounded by many islands and large oceans. This is what has made the planet such an attractive relaxation spot due the sprawling beaches and attractive views. The day length of the planet takes much adjustment by humans, being 4 hours shorter than a day on Earth, and the total length of the year is around 70 days shorter than Earth's. Category:UNC Colonies